


Resist

by zats_clear



Series: Shrouded [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Jenn's Pornucopia 2007, prompt was Daniel/Adria, resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resist

He felt her, gentle at first. And then, more insistant. Touching lightly in the corners of his mind. Lulling him into acquiescence. Acceptance. Of her. She wanted his knowledge. His trust. And, to his surprise, his heart. Of that, she was clear. Each day, she flowed over the edges of his thoughts. Like an ocean wave over a piece of glass, dulling the sharp edge of his mind. In the dark, she covered him like sheets of silk, clouding his beliefs with her own. Confusing him. He was losing where she began, where he ended. He was losing this battle.

Silently, he thanked Merlin for building a wall around his soul. Adria could not see Daniel. The Orici, unwitting victim of his glamour, saw only the Mage. And she was losing herself to him. She was losing this battle.

As Merlin released Daniel, he prayed for strength.


End file.
